Kanabe's Journal
by pyrotornado
Summary: The untold story of a man who would throw away everything to keep a promise he made as a child... Of a woman who would betray her own kind for the ones she loves... The story of a mother and father who would make the ultimate sacrifice for their children... This is the tale of Unzen Kanabe... *Read "The Invasion Grows" before this one*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Here it is, as promised. Before I start I need to say something: The only person on the site who even responded to my idea of this story was a user named Sky EXE, so thank you for giving me the encouragement to publish this.**

**This story is a spinoff of my other fanfiction "The Invasion Grows", and anyone who hasn't read it should go do so now. I decided to write this during Chapter 7, because neither of Isumi's parents are around anymore, so no one knows the full story behind their past. For those of you who don't know who Isumi is: READ THE INVASION GROWS!**

**Spoiler Alert: The end of this fanfiction is left with an implied ending, meaning the details of the event will be explained in later chapters of The Invasion Grows.**

**I own none of the characters from Shinrakyu Ika Musume, although 95% of the characters in this story are Original Characters, so I'm not sure if Copyright avoidance is even an issue...**

* * *

Kanabe's Journal

First Entries

My name is Unzen Kanabe, and this is a record of all my findings for this expedition. I have finally returned to my hometown of Nagasaki, the city where it all started. I finally have enough funding, equipment, and knowledge to begin my search for the Ocean-Walkers. I have spent my entire life preparing for this expedition, and I owe it all to the people who have brought me to this point. I owe it to my mother and father, who paid for my tuition to every school that taught me. I owe it to my professors, who have taught me so much about this planet's ocean and those who live in it. I owe it to my lab assistants, Carol Foster and Jonny Mendel, who put up with my rants and foolishness for all this time. I have made arrangements to reward each and every one of these individuals with my life savings should I fail to return from this expedition. I do not intend to return, however. I have spent my entire life searching, and I'll do so for the remainder of my life until I find her: The girl who saved me from drowning fifteen years ago….The girl with hair like snakes and the innocent face of an angel…The first and only girl I have ever loved….Mirabelle….

Day 1: I have spent the entire day preparing the ship for any activity. I passed several fishing boats today, but when I told them what I was searching for, I got laughed at like always. Only one fellow seemed to take me seriously, an old sea dog who smelled greatly of shrimp. He claimed that he'd been told tales of monsters looked like humans, yet appendages and abilities of the ocean creatures. However, almost all of his stories seemed to depict the Ocean-Walkers as a violent breed of demon spawn that were wiped out by ancient sailors. I bid my farewell to the ocean hermit and drifted on my way.

Day 6: I've come to a startling realization at this point. My food supply seems to be disappearing faster than I anticipated. I've decided to cut out my lunches to conserve my rations until I've reached the deadline I set for myself to return to a port and restock. Other than that, the past few days have passed by without incident, which is neither good nor bad, in my opinion.

Day 10: I've made my first legitimate discovery. At position xxxx-xxxx, about 350 meters down, I have discovered the remains of what I believe to be an Ocean-Walker dwelling. I feel confident in this argument because the rock formation that makes up this 'dwelling' seems to be deliberate, and even though there were plenty of crevices for fish to dwell in the sides, there were none. I intend to spend tomorrow investigating the site in my personal dive suit, equipped with dim, marine-friendly lights. However, I sincerely hope I don't have to use the self-defense mini-darts equipped into the left arm.

Day 11: The excavation has been successful, yet unsatisfying. While it does appear to be an Ocean-Walker's refuge, it has been abandoned for some time. I managed to swim around easily inside, as if I were able to live comfortably should I not need oxygen to breath. The furniture, if it could be called that, was comprised of crudely carved stones that seemed to be scattered haphazardly around the central area of the dwelling. No indications show that whatever lived here before had any means to preserve their food, but I did manage to find the remains of what appear to be a bedroom of sorts. Patches of vegetation and seaweed in a specific position along a flat surface appear to be a bed of some kind. Further inspection revealed that the roof over this room in the dwelling had failed in areas, because parts of the ceiling had pockets of air. Looking around the room, I've determined that no windows were present. My conclusion: the bedroom of the dwelling must have been originally designed for an amphibious retreat of sorts. However, when the roof collapsed, the previous residents moved out, removing all the belongings they could. I could just take some photos of the place and return home with my findings, but that wouldn't be enough for me. No, I'm not looking for the Ocean-Walkers for fame or recognition. I'm not doing this to prove that I'm not crazy. I'm going to follow my dreams, wherever they might take me. And if I am mocked for my beliefs, I am willing to accept it all. Let them laugh, let them ridicule me. I don't mind, I never did. I know what I saw as a child, and I remember it clear as day. I'll follow my dreams forever…all the way to my grave…

* * *

As Unzen finished his daily journal entry and went to bed, the waves splashed softly on the side of his boat. As his ship wavered gently over the calm ocean surf, a quiet squish could be heard on the pitch black deck. A trail of wet prints led though the doctor's own footprints all the way to the kitchen. The fridge door opened and light filled the cabin. The intruder shivered at the sudden burst of cold air, but it would deter them. A quick snatch and grab and the fridge was closed again. The intruder stuffed its face with its ill-gotten loot, wiped their mouth, and dashed for the side of the boat. A flicker of the moonlight revealed the form of a young woman in a white dress…and long blue hair….

* * *

**A nickel to the lucky somebody who can tell who this mystery woman is :)**

**My idea here is to have most of the fanfiction be entries from Unzen's journal, with more important scenes play out like a normal story. Please reveiw, or no more chapters for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Second set of entries from Kanabe's Journal. I understand that chapters for this story are a great deal shorter than my other story, but that's because this one's not supposed to be as long as "The Invasion Grows". It's meant to tell us how Isumi (AKA Ika Musume) was born between an Ocean Walker and a Human, and detail exactly what happened to her parents.**

**I do not own Ika Musume, and I never will...**

* * *

Kanabe's Journal

Missing Food

Day 20: I must be eating more than I realize. The rations I have prepared for this month have almost completely run out. I'm not ready to return to shore, however. I have prepared for eventualities such as this. I have prepared a fishing rod and net, and I intend to take from the ocean's bounty, as so many sailors have before. My only concern is that it may take time away from my search. To remedy that, I've decided on a schedule: early in the morning is when I'll fish for both breakfast and lunch, hopefully dinner as well. I need a balanced diet, so I may have to dip into next month's rations to stay healthy. In the worst case scenario, I'll simply have to chart the vessel to the nearest port and restock. My dreams are important, but I can't follow them if I starve.

Day 21: I made a big catch today! I let the net hang behind the boat to scoop up passing fish while I set it to auto-pilot on my normal heading. The number of shrimp in this region is astonishing! It was so many I had to let most of the catch go! Strange note, however… Among the many shrimp I released, I could have sworn that one of them had arms and legs. I'm afraid that my search might have caused this hallucination, so I had stop the search early for some rest and relaxation. Thankfully, shrimp wasn't all I caught for the day, as my fishing rod can attest; I managed to successfully catch some bream as well. I put the cookbook and sailor's guides to work as I prepared the meals for later consumption. After my meals, I relaxed on the deck of the boat and read one of the books I brought with me on the trip.

Day 24: Something is wrong. I caught a large bucket of shrimp the other day, which I figured would last me several days of meals, and kept them in the refrigerator. The bucket is almost completely empty, and I know that I didn't eat it all. I not a hundred percent certain about this, but I have a feeling I'm not alone on this boat. I hope I'm just paranoid.

Day 25: This time I'm sure of it. Someone is stealing food from my fridge at night. Before I went to sleep last night, I checked the fresh shrimp I had caught yesterday. I had refilled the bucket completely, and didn't touch it all day. This morning, when I checked the bucket, it had been dug into ever so slightly, as though someone had taken a handful and absconded with it. I searched the entire boat from top to bottom and found nothing. My conclusion, as paranoid as it may seem, is that an Ocean Walker is sneaking onto my ship while I sleep and taking food from me. As thrilling as this idea is to me, I'm not sure that I want my first contact with them to be on such bad terms. However, as any creature on this planet, I need to protect my food. I have set up a simple trap in the kitchen area, which might detain-

* * *

A loud crash resounds throughout the ship in the darkness, causing Unzen to fall out of his chair in surprise. "Could it be…" He mumbled as he rubbed his head. "My trap went off!" Excitedly, Unzen grabbed the fisherman's knife on his nightstand and rushed out of his cabin. As he made his way to the front of the boat, he saw the light from his fridge flowing out onto the deck of his ship. He gripped his knife but kept it in its sheathe as he leapt in front of the kitchen door.

"Let me go, degeso!" The intruder yelled angrily as she tried to fight with the net. "Let me go!" Her hair danced around the floor, unsure of which way was up, as she thrashed about the kitchen and knocked pots and pans to the floor. "You have no idea who you're messing with, degeso!"

Unzen dropped his knife to the deck. The sound reached the ears of the intruder, who stared at him with wide, blue eyes. She appeared to be a beautiful woman in her twenties, wearing a white dress with wavy laces. On her head was a white hat that looked a little like a squid. The hair that draped down from her head was actually a collection of tentacles that moved around like a bunch of snakes. "No way…" Unzen choked out as he fell to his knees.

"Ah," The woman sighed. "Guess I'll have to go back to finding my own meals, geso." With a wave of her tentacles, the net was torn to pieces, falling around her like confetti. She quickly got to her feet and rushed in the opposite direction of Unzen.

"Wait!" Unzen jumped to his feet, stumbling as he sprinted after her. "Please, wait!" He cried out. He felt as though he may never see her again if he didn't stop her now. As he finally got to the deck he saw her almost to the edge of the ship, preparing to dive off.

"MIRA-TAN!" Unzen bellowed as he collapsed to the deck. The sound of his cry echoed over the ocean, stopping the intruder cold. As he panted on floor, tears running down his face, he heard the sound of footsteps.

"How…do you know that name, degeso?" He heard her ask. He looked up quickly, to see her standing just a few feet away from him, but she gave him a stare that forbid him to come any further.

"Because…" He choked out. "My name is Unzen Kanabe…" He reached into his pocket, retrieving a small, worn seashell attached to a pin. Tears streamed down his face as he recalled that fateful day so many years ago.

"Unzen, geso…" Mirabelle thought for a moment, trying to remember. Suddenly a flash of memories flew threw her mind, and she widened her eyes. "Unka-kun?" Unzen smiled, absolutely certain at that moment.

"Yes, Mirabelle…" He confessed. "That's the nickname you gave me all those years ago…" He felt as though an enormous burden had been lifted from him. "Fifteen years ago, you saved me from drowning in the ocean. After that, we spent the entire day playing together. You taught me about how wonderful the ocean was, and I listened to every word because it came from you!" He could feel all the barriers of his heart being torn down. He allowed her to see the seashell he'd been cherishing since his childhood. "Do you remember this, Mira-tan?" Mirabelle gasped as she stared at the relic of her childhood past. "I've taken care of it for all this time, because on this shell a promise was made….a promise that we would meet again…" He waited for her to respond. A tentacle gently pulled the shell from his hand, and he allowed it. She brought it close to her face, feeling it with her delicate fingers. She smiled a sad smile.

"It feels just like it did then, geso…" She replied softly. "It's color has hardly faded at all, geso…." She knelt down to look him in the eyes. "You've kept this seashell all this time? Why? We only knew each other for a few hours, yet…."

"Yes," Unzen stared into her eyes. "Though our time together was brief, I will never forget what you did for me that day…never…"

* * *

**At long last, Unzen is reunited with Mirabelle, but now what will happen? What exactly happened fifteen years ago? What does Mirabelle feel about this? All shall be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Please reveiw, or the story dies right here...buahahaha!**


End file.
